O smaku czekolady
by ghostlaureen
Summary: Wymarzony prezent na święta? one-shot AlbusxGellert


Święta w Hogwarcie nie wyglądają jak każde inne. Nie są pełne rodzinnego ciepła, rozmów przy kominku i prezentów, ale mają swój niepowtarzalny klimat. Zamek pustoszeje. Pozostaje garstka nauczycieli, kilku, czasem kilkunastu uczniów i skrzaty, zaopatrujące nas w kakao i kanapki.  
Siedzę właśnie z takim zaopatrzeniem na wieży astronomicznej, późnym wieczorem, wpatrując się w niebo. Nie odwracam wzroku, gdy słyszę czyjeś kroki. Nie muszę. Poznałbym je nawet na zatłoczonym korytarzu, wypełnionym setką odgłosów tupania i stąpania.  
Ale nikt nie chodzi tak jak on. Cicho, ale pewnie. Delikatnie. Jego ubrania niemal wcale nie szeleściły. Jego krok był miękki, władczy, subtelny.  
Siada obok mnie. Uśmiecham się widząc kubek kakao w jego dłoniach. Zauważa to i wywraca oczami. To ja przekonałem go do spróbowania. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że nigdy przedtem nie pił tego cudownie słodkiego napoju.  
Na początku się zapierał, że na pewno to nic specjalnego, że to tylko coś do picia, że wcale tego nie potrzebuje. Gdy w końcu uległ moim namowom zakochał się w tym smaku. A ja w nim. Choć żadne z nas nie przyznało się do swoich uczuć. Od tamtej pory pijamy razem, późnymi wieczorami. On udaje, że nie robi to na nim wrażenia i tylko mi w tym towarzyszy. Ale widzę po nim jak okropne to kłamstwo. Uśmiecham się za każdym razem, gdy widzę go z kubkiem, a on wywraca na mnie oczami, żeby podkreślić moją niedojrzałość i zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnię.  
\- Co to jest? - zerka na mój kubek i mruży oczy.  
\- Pianki - odpowiadam wzruszając ramionami. Dostrzegam jak zwężają mu się źrenice.  
\- Pianki? - mówi i zaciska szczękę. Przenosi wzrok z mojego kubka na swój i z powrotem. W końcu szybkim ruchem podmienia nasze kubki.  
\- Ej! - warczę, gdy wpatruje się w białe, puszyste kulki. - Wystarczyło poprosić o nie w kuchni, wiesz?  
Nie odpowiada. Często unika odpowiedzi. Nauczyłem się już, że nie lubi tłumaczyć rzeczy które nie są ważne lub nie mają większego znaczenia.  
Przykłada kubek do ust, dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie nadal jest widoczny ślad po moich. Pociąga łyk i widzę, widzę po jego oczach, że dodaje pianki do listy ulubieńców. Uśmiecham się, ale od razu zasłaniam się kubkiem, nie chcąc by to zauważył.  
\- Mam coś dla ciebie - mówię po chwili, rujnując otaczającą nas ciszę. Odwraca się w moją stronę. Jego twarz nie zdradza żadnych emocji przez co tylko bardziej się denerwuję. Sięgam po paczkę, wcześniej zakrytą rogiem koca. Jest zapakowana w szary papier, przewiązany bordową wstążką. Wszelkie udziwnienia są zbędne.  
Gellert bierze do ręki paczkę z pewną rezerwą. Domyślam się, że nic dla mnie nie ma. Bo sam niczego nie oczekiwał. Nic nie mówi, delikatnie rozwija wstążkę, rozrywa papier. I zamiera.  
Wszystko we mnie aż krzyczy, każda komórka mojego ciała wrzeszczy wniebogłosy. Dokładnie takiej reakcji oczekiwałem. Wybicia go z rutyny, z rytmu.  
\- Skąd ją masz ? - pyta cicho.  
\- Czy to ważne?  
\- Albusie...  
\- Szukałeś jej. Więc ją dla ciebie zdobyłem.  
Patrzę jak obraca książkę w dłoniach. Ostrożnie, jakby była z kruchego materiału, lub gwiezdnego pyłu. Ten błysk w jego oczach jest najlepszym prezentem. Staram się zachować spokój, nie dać po sobie poznać euforii jaką odczuwam. Ale chyba średnio mi się to udaje.  
\- Nic dla ciebie nie mam.  
\- Niczego nie chcę. Chciałem ci tylko sprawić przyjemność...  
Nadal wpatruje się w okładkę. Nie zagląda do środka, nie wertuje stron. Znam go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że poczeka z tym aż będzie sam. Mówi, że moja obecność go rozprasza, dlatego zawsze uczy się w samotności.  
Wpatruję się w niego bezwstydnie. Kiedyś zwracał mi na to uwagę, mówiąc, że to irytujące. Studiuję jego rysy, a przecież i tak znam je na pamięć. Jestem pewny, że za dziesięć, piętnaście i pięćdziesiąt lat będę w stanie odtworzyć je w pamięci z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami, włączając w to plamki na źrenicach i jaśniejsze refleksy we włosach.  
I ta świadomość mnie przytłacza. Za kilka lat skończymy szkołę, każdy z nas pójdzie swoją ścieżką. Nie będziemy się już widywać. Czasem, może, wyślemy do siebie sowę. Może wpadniemy gdzieś na siebie, rzucimy krótkie pozdrowienie zbyt zajęci własnymi sprawami, by przystanąć na rozmowę.  
\- Znowu to robisz - mówi i odwraca wzrok w moją stronę. - Nie mogę myśleć, gdy tak mnie taksujesz wzrokiem.  
\- Wybacz - rzucam i skupiam się na pustym już kubku. Wiem, że się domyśla. Każdy by się domyślił.  
Nie wiem, nie rozumiem co nadal go przy mnie trzyma i nie chcę. Jestem wdzięczny, że wciąż tu jest. Obok. Blisko.  
\- Idziemy? - pyta i z gracją podnosi się z podłogi.  
\- Dokąd?  
\- Chcę Ci coś pokazać.  
Co za różnica gdzie. Z nim poszedłbym nawet do zakazanego lasu i postawił tam dom.  
Schodzimy z wieży. Idziemy w milczeniu długimi korytarzami. Jest już późno i nie powinno nas tu być. Ale kogo to obchodzi?  
W końcu się zatrzymujemy, ale nie rozumiem czemu. Jesteśmy na jednym z korytarzy, nic tutaj nie ma.  
\- Zamknij oczy - instruuje Gellert. Od razu spełniam jego polecenie. Staram się uspokoić myśli i nie wyobrażać sobie tych wszystkich nierealnych scenariuszy, ale nie jest to łatwe. - Nie otwieraj - mówi i łapie mnie za rękę. Moje serce zamiera. Ciągnie mnie za sobą, czuję, że wchodzimy do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Nie stawiam oporu. Mój mózg rejestruje już dotyk jego dłoni.  
\- Możesz otworzyć - puszcza mnie, a moje serce zaczyna znowu bić normalnym rytmem.  
Pokój w którym się znajdujemy chyba nie ma końca. A jeśli ma to i tak go nie zobaczę. Od góry do dołu, od lewej do prawej i na skos stoją starty najróżniejszych przedmiotów. Widzę stare biurko, a na nim drewnianą, ozdobną szkatułkę. Widzę wieżę z książek tak starych jak czas. Fotele, regały, skrzynie, szafy, fiolki i słoiki, kule to wróżbiarstwa, kielichy i czary. Wszystko. I pewnie jeszcze więcej. Chodzimy labiryntem pomiędzy tymi rzeczami, a ja coraz bardziej wierzę, że to miejsce nie ma limitu w przestrzeni.  
\- Pokój życzeń.  
\- Jak znalazłeś to miejsce ? - pytam i na sekundę przenoszę wzrok na jego twarz. Kącik jego ust delikatnie się unosi.  
\- Wiesz, że nie umiem się przy tobie uczyć.  
No tak. Musiał pewnie być na mnie wściekły któregoś razu, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Uśmiecham się krzywo.  
\- Ktoś jeszcze wie o tym miejscu?  
\- Nie wydaje mi się. Od dziś to nasz wspólny sekret.  
Nasz. Stoimy blisko siebie, za blisko. Mam tego teraz pełną świadomość. Czy zawsze jest między nami tak mały dystans?  
Wyciągam rękę i odgarniam mu kosmyk włosów za ucho. Nie dlatego, żeby mu nie przeszkadzał. To po prostu idealny pretekst, żeby go dotknąć.  
\- Gellert, ja...  
\- Nic nie mów - ucisza mnie łagodnie. Robi niewielki krok do przodu i niweluje zupełnie dystans między nami. Kładzie mi dłoń na policzku.  
\- Przepraszam, że nic dla ciebie nie mam - jego szept owiewa moją twarz. Na pewno czuje pod palcami jak bardzo drżę. Zamykam oczy, staram się uspokoić, ale bez skutku.  
I w tej właśnie chwili mój świat się kończy.  
I zaczyna od nowa.  
Jego usta są miękkie i smakują czekoladą. Kakao to najcudowniejszy wynalazek na świecie...  
Jestem oszołomiony, oddaję pocałunek i jestem pewny, że desperacja, ulga, żal, szczęście, szok, radość to smak moich ust. Zaciskam palce na jego szacie, chcę, żeby był bliżej. Jeszcze bliżej. Trzyma moją twarz w dłoniach i całuje mnie mocno, ale powoli.  
Nie wyobrażam sobie lepszego prezentu na święta.  
\- Jemioła - mówi odsuwając się ode mnie.  
\- Huh?  
\- Jemioła - wskazuje palcem na zielone liście, nad naszymi głowami.  
\- Oh - tylko tyle jestem w stanie wykrztusić.  
A więc to tak. Tylko jemioła. To nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Pocałował mnie, bo co? Pomyślał, że to taki zwyczaj? Że wypada? Że będzie miło? Zabawnie?  
Zrobiłby mi coś takiego?  
I czy jemioła pojawiła by się tutaj od tak? Czy może mury zamku wyczuły między nami jakąś więź? Jestem skołowany. Pęka mi serce i od razu się goi. I tak w nieskończoność.  
Gellert zachowuje się jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Wodzi smukłymi palcami po okładkach książek i krawędziach kufrów. Mruży oczy oglądając dziwne szkatułki i słoje.  
A ja?  
Udaję, że wszystko jest w porządku. Dla niepoznaki podnoszę przypadkowe przedmioty i niby zainteresowany uważnie je studiuję.  
Dlaczego to zrobił...?  
Wzdrygam się na dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Odwracam się gwałtownie w chwili, gdy Gellert ujmuje moją twarz w dłonie i ponownie mnie całuje.  
Tak. On chce mi wyrwać serce.  
W tej chwili to nie ma znaczenia. Jestem tylko ja i on.  
\- Nie - jestem zaskoczony, gdy słyszę własny głos. Jeszcze bardziej zaskakują mnie własne ręce, które odpychają nasze ciała. Gellert patrzy na mnie zdumiony, nie mogąc zrozumieć. Ja chyba też nie rozumiem.  
\- Czemu to robisz? - pytam, łamie mi się głos.  
\- A jak myślisz? - dopiero teraz zbieram się na odwagę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Widzę w nich dzikość, furię, żądzę. Jest jak dziki kot. Kieruje się instynktem. Cofa się o krok i patrzy na mnie z góry. To irytujące, że jest taki wysoki. 

Nie odpowiadam. Bo nie myślę. W mojej głowie szaleje burza i nie jestem w stanie utrzymać żadnej myśli dłużej niż przez ułamek sekundy.

\- Nikt mnie tak nie irytuje - mówi z lekkim uśmiechem i odgarnia mi niesforny kosmyk z twarzy, a ja zastanawiam się, czy robi to z tego samego powodu co ja - Przepraszam, ale nie potrafię dłużej trzymać się od ciebie z daleka.

Niczego więcej mi nie potrzeba. Popycham go mocno na biurko. Stało tam wcześniej? Nieistotne. I wpijam się zachłannie w jego usta. Obejmuje mnie rękami i mocno przyciska do siebie. Ta chwila jest cudowna, choć pojęcie czasu przestaje istnieć. Jego palce odnajdują guziki mojej koszuli. Zaciągam się powietrzem, a jego język odnajduje mój. Zaczynają mi przeszkadzać nasze ubrania. Unoszę drżące dłonie i zaczynam rozpinać jego koszulę.

-Rumienisz się - mówi przerywając pocałunek.

\- Oh zamknij się - warczę cicho i desperacko zrywam z niego ubranie. Śmieje się z moich nieporadnych ruchów, ale nie ma w tym kpiny.

Merlinie... Jak ja go kocham.


End file.
